A radio frequency (RF) digital-to-analog converter (DAC) refers to a digital-to-analog converter that may operate at RF frequencies at the radio front-end. The RF DAC may provide a digital-to-analog conversion, so that the analog output signal can be transmitted via an antenna. The RF DAC may also provide a frequency up-conversion and/or power amplification in a single circuit block in order to reduce complexity and/or power consumption in for example a wireless transmitter.